YOU
by azihaehyuk
Summary: HAEHYUK!


_Semuanya berasal dari sebuah keterlambatan._

_Dan berakhir dengan sebuah peny_esalan.

.

.

.

YOU

.

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Hyukjae duduk sendirian di meja makan. Sebenarnya hari sudah sangt larut. Namun pemilik gummy smile ini masih belum mau beranjak sedikitpun.

Susu strawberi yang beberapa jam yang lalu ia keluarkan dari lemari es pun sudah tak dingin lagi.

Bola mata gelapnya menatap penuh genggaman tangannya yang barada di atas meja makan. Sementara bibirnya terus bergumam memikirkan sesuatu.

Ia sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar pintu asrama yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

Sadar siapa yang datang, cepat-cepat ia meraih susu strawberinya dan meminumnya seolah tak terjadi sesuatu.

Donghae yang baru saja akan melepas mantelnya menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat bayangan seseorang duduk sendiri di meja makan. Ia melepas cap yang ia pakai dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"kau belum tidur?" tanya namja lima belas okbtober itu seraya menrik kursi lainnya di meja makan yang sama dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghentikan hisapannya pada sedotan susu strawberi di tangannya. "aku haus"

Donghae mengangguk paham "bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae harus melepaskan sedotan susu strawberinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. "apanya yang bagaimana?"

"ya, bagaimana dirimu dan Siwon. Aku lihat kalian baru saja bertukar pesan di twitter" balas Donghae tenang. Tangan kanannya tergerak membuka toples keripik di meja tersebut dan memakannya.

Mata Hyukjae menatap semua pergerakan tubuh Donghae. "lalu bagaimana dengannmu dan Jaekyung? Kalian makin dekat saja"

"oh benarkah? Lebih dekat mana dengan mengumbar kata cinta di twitter?"

Mata Hyukjae mulai berair mendengar balasan Donghae. Apa Donghae tak sadar jika Hyukjae hanya ingin Donghae lebih memperhatikannya.

"memang menurutmu aku ini menganggap Siwon itu apa?" Hyukjae menahan emosinya dengan menggenggam erat susu strawberi ditangannya.

Donghae membenarkan letak duduknya. Kali ini ia menatap Hyukjae yang sedang menatap lurus kepadanya "teman? Sahabat? Atau mungkin pacar?"

Dengan cepat Hyukjae segera melempar susu strawberi di tangannya mengenai kepala Donghae. "kau pikir aku main-main denganmu? Kau pikir untuk apa aku duduk sendiri disini kalau bukan menunggumu pulang, hah?!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Hyukjae. Namja manis itu dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Donghae dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya.

"Hyuk-ah.."

Hyukjae dengan cepat menjauhi meja makan tanpa kembali berbalik kearah Donghae. "aku tidur dengan Ryeowook malam ini" ucapnya cepat dan segera berlari memasuki kamar Ryeowook.

Donghae menggepalkan tangannya erat. Sungguh ia tak punya maksud memojokkan Hyukjae. Ia hanya terbawa suasana..

Drrrrt drrrrt

Dengan malas Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku kemejanya.

_From : NaeHyukkie_

_-Aku menunggumu di balkon kamar kita besok jam sembilan malam. Tak datang, hubungan kita berakhir-_

"ARRRRGHH!"

Dan ponsel keluaran baru itu telah berakhir masa aktifnya saat terbentur kulkas yang berada tiga meter dari tempat duduk Donghae.

_**#HAEHYUK#**_

Donghae menatap kosong skrip drama di tangannya. Pikirannya melayang menuju Hyukjae yang mungkin sekarang sedang berada di _tous less jours _untuk menenangkat pikiran namja manis tersebut.

Donghae meremas rambutnya yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupa saat suara berat Siwon yang beberapa saat yang lalu menemuinya kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"_Hyukkie kesepian. Ia datang kepadaku bukan karena ia menyukaiku. Tapi ia hanya ingin kau lebih memperhatikannya Hae.."_

Tangan Donghae yang baru akan memegang ponselnya untuk menghubungi sang terkasih terhenti saat managernya tiba-tiba duduk di sisinya.

"makan siang sudah datang, makanlah yang banyak karena kau akan lebur malam ini" tegur Jinsuk-manager Donghae- seraya menepuk bahu kokoh Donghae.

Donghae segera berdiri dari posisinya "lembur? Kau bilang aku hanya shooting hingga jam empat sore" protesnya cepat hingga membuat Jinsukr bingung dengan tingkah Donghae yang tak biasanya membantah.

"Jaekyung tak bisa shooting besok. Jadi jadwal besok dipadatkan untuk hari ini" jelas Jinsuk sambil melihat jadwal Donghae pada buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa.

Donghae menggenggam erat skrip ditangannya "kalau begitu aku tak bisa shooting hari ini"

"oh ayolah lee Donghae! Jangan bercanda, kau tau drama ini sangat penting untuk karirmu" balas Jinsuk cepat .

"ada yang lebih penting di luar sana.." gumam Donghae pelan yang tentu saja masih dapat di dengar oleh Jinsuk.

Jinsuk yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Donghae menghela nafasnya. "Hyukkie? Pasti karena Hyukkie kan?"

Donghae segera menoleh pada Jinsuk saat nama yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya terucap dari mulut Jinsuk. Berharap Jinsuk bisa mengerti seberapa pentingnya seorang lee Hyukjae untuknya.

"Donghae, dengar baik-baik. Aku yakin Hyukkie pasti mengerti dengan kondisi mu sekarang. Jadi berhenti memikirkannya saat berada di lokasi shooting" jelas Jinsuk tenang sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Donghae.

Donghae terdiam. Tidak, Jinsuk tak mengerti. Hubungannya dengan Hyukjae sedang berada di ambang kehancuran sekarang karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"bagaimana? Kau sudah hapal dengan skripmu?"

Menyadari ada suara asing, Donghae menoleh kesampingnya dan Jaekyung telah berdiri di sisinya dengan senyum manis yeoja tersebut.

"ya, sedikit." Jawab Donghae dengan sedikit memaksakan senyum pada kata terakhirnya.

Jaekyung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Donghae. "ah aku dengar, nanti malam pengambilan shooting akan dilakukan di sebuah restoran romantis di daegu! Ah aku sudah tak sabar~"

Donghae kembali terdiam mendengar perkataan Jaekyung. Nanti malam ya...

"ehm" Jinsuk yang sedari tadi diam berdeham memecah keheningan "aku harus membantu kru lainnya, aku duluan ne" pamit Jinsuk yang sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkan Donghae dan Jaekyung. "ah lee Donghae! Jadilah profesional, oke?" ucap Jinsuk sebelum benar-benar meninggalakn Donghae dan Jaekyung.

Dan tanpa membalas atau pun berpamitan dengan Jaekyung, Donghae dengan cepat pergi menuju vannya.

_**#HAEHYUK#**_

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakuakan disana? Sekarang sudah sangat dingin! Masukalah" tegur Sungmin yang baru saja kembali dari sukira saat melihat Hyukjae yang tengah duduk seorang diri di balkon kamarnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, dan menoleh kerarah Sungmin yang kini sedang berjalan menuju dirinya. "gewanchana Minnie-Hyung~ aku hanya ingin melihat bulan purnama penuh tahun ini~"

Sungmin yang sudah berada di samping Hyukjae ikut memandang kearah langit. "aigoo Hyukkie, bulan purnama penuh itu hanya terlihat tengah malam nanti jika kau lupa. Sekarang, lebih baik kau tidur dulu di dalam dan bangun saat sudah tengah malam. Ini masih jam setengah sembilan Hyukkie~ masih terlalu lama" tegur Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk bangun,

Hyukjae menggeleng "aku tak bisa tidur Hyung.. lagi pula aku sedang menunggu seseorang.."

Sungmin yang seolah mengerti setelah menatap mata Hyukjae yang mulai berkaca ikut duduk di samping Hyukjae. Tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hyukjae "wae? Kau masih marah pada Donghae?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. "aku tak pernah bisa marah padanya Hyung.. aku hanya ingin membuktikan ia masih mencintaiku atau tidak.. aku sudah cukup lelah mengenai dirinya dan dara noona.. dan sekarang aku sudah tak tahan saat Jaekyung-shi datang.."

Sungmin segera menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya. "Hae pasti sangat mencintaimu Hyukkie.. ia pasti akan datang~ sekarang masuk ne? Disini sangat dingin"

Hyukjae kembali menggeleng "gewanchana Hyung~ aku baik-baik saja. Hyung yang harus masuk, tadi Kyuhyun mencari mu"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Hah percuma memang memaksa seorang lee Hyukjae. "arraseo Hyung akan masuk. Tapi berjanjilah jam sepuluh kau tidak boleh masih menunggu disini. Jika kau membantah tak akan kubiarkan ada sekotak susu strawberi lagi di kulkas!"

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar ancaman Sungmin. "kau tega sekali Hyung~" rengeknya manja.

"aku tidak mau tau! Ingat, jam sepuluh sudah haru di dalam arraseo?" ulang Sungmin kembali.

"arraseo.."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia segera beranjak setelah mendengar balasan Hyukjae.

Beberapa saat setelah Sungmin meninggalkan Hyukjae, Hyukjae masih tetap pada posisi awalnya.

Namun kini ia tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri saat hawa dingin mulai menusuk kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya kembali melirik jam tangannya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Hyukjae terus meniup-niup kedua tangannya guna menghalau rasa dingin.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian kedua tangannya mulai bergetar kencang serta bibirnya yang mulai membiru.

Angin musim panas seolah tak membiarkan tubuh Hyukjae tetap tegak dengan terus bertiup ke arahnya.

Lagi. Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya. Pukul sepuluh.. dan Donghae tak kunjung datang. Hyukjae tersenyum miris setelahnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hyukjae berusaha meraih ponsel putihnya dan mencoba mengirim pesan kepada Donghae.

_Drap drap drap_

Suara langkah cepat itu seolah menggiring Hyukjae menuju ambang batas kesadarnnya.

"aigoo! Hyukkie!"

Ia tak tau. Hyukjae tak tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang ia ingat, sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup Sungmin berlari kearahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang mengikuti di belakang Hyung kesayangannya tersebut dan tepat saat matanya benar benar tertutup, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas gambar yang berada di ponsel yang sedang Kyuhyun genggam.

Donghae.. dan Jaekyung..

_**#HAEHYUK#**_

"cha! Terima kasih untuk hari ini! Besok tidak ada shooting jadi kalian bisa beristirahat dengan baik! Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk hari ini!" seru seorang sutradara sembari bertepuk tangan di ikuti kru-kru yang lainnya.

Donghae dengan cepat memasuki vannya dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di dalam tas ranselnya.

23:49

Donghae hampir saja akan melempar kembali ponselnya saat melihat waktu yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut.

Kini dahi Donghae berkerut bingung saat melihat 17 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sungmin serta 11 panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun. Dan yang lebih membingungkan lagi, hampir semua member lainnya menghubunginya.

Donghae membuka pesan masuk dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia segera membaca pesan masuk dari Sungmin yang berjumlah lebih dari 47 buah.

_From: Sungmin Hyung_

_-cepatlah pulang pabboya! Kekasihmu sedang tak sadarkan diri sekarang!-_

Dan tanpa peduli betapa buruknya ia mengendarai mobil. Ia segera membawa pulang vannya dan meninggalkan Jinsuk yang masih sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan para kru.

Detak jantung Donghae berdetak cepat. Matanya mulai memerah karena menahan marah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karena dirinya karena dirinya karena dirinya Hyukjae seperti ini! Berkali-kali Donghae memukul stir dengan keras yang membuatnya berkali-kali pula hampir menabrak pembatas jalan.

Ia tak tau. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi sekarang. Ia terlalu khawatir terhadap Hyukjae. Ia khawatir pada sebaian dari hidupnya! Dan ini semua karena kasalahannya!

Donghae segera memarkir asal vannya dan segera berlari menuju lift menuju arpatemen super junior. Sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka ia kembali membuka pesan masuk di dalam ponselnya.

Semuanya sama. Hampir semuanya berasal dari Sungmin dan member super junior lainnya. Menyurh dirinya cepat kembali karena kaeadaaan Hyukjae yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Namun jemarinya terhenti saat melihat pesan yang berada di paling bawah dari pesan-pesan lainnya. Pesan dari sang terkasih..

Lutut kaki Donghae terasa lemas setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Dan ia terjatuh. Donghae jatuh bersimpuh setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Airmata yang selama ini tak pernah ia tunjukkan kembali sekarang mulai berjatuhan tanpa peduli dimana ia berada sekarang.

Dan sekarang Donghae tau.

Ia bohong jika ia tak takut karirnya akan jatuh jika ia menemui Hyukjae.

Ia bohong jika ia tak berpikir Hyukjae yang egois karena tak memikirkan karir Donghae.

Ia bohong jika ia bilang ia tak cemburu Hyukjae sangat dekat dengan Siwon.

Dan ia bohong jika ia percaya bahwa ia bukan apa-apa tanpa dramanya..

Karena sekarang, bukan karirnya yang membuat ia menangis deras seperti ini.

Kelemahan terbesarnya adalah Hyukjae. Belahan jiwanya..

_From: NaeHyukkie_

_-terima kasih karena sudah tak mau datang. Sekarang aku tau jika aku bukanlah apa-apa untukmu. Terima kasih Hae..-_

_**#END#**_

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka!


End file.
